Baxter Stockman
Baxter Stockman 'ist ein brillianter, aber verrückter Wissenschaftler und ein Feind der Turtles. Mirage und Image Comics Baxter Stockman erlangte in seinen jungen Jahren mehrere Studienabschlüsse in den höheren Elektronik- und Ingenieurwissenschaften, doch er interessierte sich vor allem für Mikroelektronik und Robotik. Jedoch erlangte er in diesen Bereichen nicht die Anerkennung, die er sich gewünscht hatte, und als Rache gegen die Gesellschaft erfand er daraufhin die Mouser, mit denen er angeblich das Rattenproblem in New York beseitigen wollte. Er benutzte die Mouser aber in Wirklichkeit, um sich zuerst zu bereichern, indem er die Mouser unterirdisch in die Sicherheitskammern von Banken graben und das dort gelagerte Geld stehlen ließ.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness, S. 104 Stockman benutzte seine Beute, um sich eine riesige unterirdische Mouser-Fabrikationsanlage zu erschaffen, und plante dann, die Fundamente von Gebäuden in der ganzen Stadt zu sabotieren und Lösegeld zu erpressen. Als ihm seine Assistentin April O'Neil auf die Schliche kam, versuchte er sie mit seinen Mousern zu beseitigen, aber die Turtles kamen ihr zu Hilfe und zusammen schalteten sie Baxter und seine Mouser aus.[[TMNT v1 02|''TMNT Vol.1 #2]] Stockman landete im Gefängnis, kam aber wieder frei, als er sich Zugang zu D.A.R.P.A. verschaffte,Volume 2 #2 verpflanzte sein Gehirn in einen riesigen Roboterkörper und sann auf Rache. Er attackierte April, und es kam zum Kampf mit den Turtles, in dem sein Roboterkörper durch einen Stromschlag zerstört wurde.Volume 2 #9 Stockmans Gehirn überlebte aber auch das, und Donatello brachte, ohne, dass seine Brüder davon wussten, seine Überreste in ein geheimes Versteck. Es kam noch zu einem Zwischenfall, als ein Teil von Baxters Roboterkörper ein Eigenleben entwickelte und versuchte, sich wieder mit Stockman zu verbinden, wodurch auch einige Unbeteiligte in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden."Donatello - The Brain Thief" Im Verlauf der Image-Kontinuität wurde Donatello durch einen aggressiven Nanocyborg selbst zu einem Mischwesen zwischen Mutant und Maschine. Als einige Zeit später sein Selbstheilungsfaktor die Maschinenteile abzustoßen begann, initiierte Stockman mit Donatellos Einverständnis eine Behandlung, mit der er das Nanomaterial aus dem Körper des Turtles entfernen konnte, um es für die Regeneration seiner eigenen Person zu verwenden. Jedoch war nicht mehr genug organisches Material vorhanden, um eine vollständige Wiederherstellung zu begünstigen.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #24 und #25 Wie sich später herausstellte, war Stockman einmal von den Utroms, welche sich damals noch incognito auf der Erde aufhielten,TMNT Vol.1 #4 und #6 angeheuert worden, um deren Computersysteme zu überarbeiten; bei dieser Gelegenheit stahl Stockman den Utroms eine Laborprobe, welche eine Gruppe von Prototyp-Nanorobotern enthielt.''TMNT'' Vol.4 #6 Später injizierte Stockman ihr bei ihrem letzten Treffen diese Naniten.''TMNT'' Vol.2 #6 Als sie an deren Präsenz in ihrem Körper zu sterben drohte, hoffte Donatello, dass Stockman ihm helfen würde. Als dieser sich weigerte, tötete Donatello ihn mit einem Triceraton-Blaster.''TMNT'' Vol.4 #9 Archie Comics Da die ersten Hefte der Archie Comics Adaptionen der 1987er Cartoonserie waren, tauchte Baxter auch in diesen auf. Zuletzt sah man ihn in TMNT Adventures #4, die Adaption der Folge "Die Augen von Sanos". IDW Comics thumb|140px|left|Stockman in den IDW ComicsIn dieser Inkarnation ist Stockman ein Biogenetiker, der in seinem Labor, [[Stock Gen|''Stock Gen Research, Inc.]] - das er seinem herrischen Vater weggenommen hatteIDW Villains Micro-Series #2: Baxter'' - für den zwielichten Kriegsherrn General Krang verschiedene Mutagene für die Erschaffung von Supersoldaten erschaffen sollte. Diese Version von Stockman ist extrem opportunistisch und handelt um ein Wesentliches berechnender und kaltschnäuziger als seine bisherigen Versionen; er vertraut seinem Intellekt bis zur Grenze der Hybris, ist aber verschlagen genug, um jeden seiner Schachzüge bis ins kleinste Detail vorauszuplanen und jeden sich ihm bietenden Vorteil auszunutzen. Durch einen Ninja-Überfall gingen die einzigen verfügbaren Proben von Stockmans Arbeit verloren und führten unter anderem zur Mutation von Splinter und den Turtles. Aufgrund dieser und verschiedener anderer unverschuldeter Interferenzen verlor Krang schließlich die Geduld mit Stockman und entführte ihn, zunächst um ihn selbst als Versuchskaninchen zu benutzen. Jedoch wurde er später von Stockmans Fähigkeiten in der Mechanik und Robotik beschwichtigt, dass er Stockman in das Geheimnis seiner wahren Herkunft einweihte und ihm die Chance gab, seine Kenntnisse für die Vollendung des Technodrom-Bauprojekts zu nutzen."Sins of the Fathers" #1 und #2 Nachdem Krangs Pläne jedoch dank der Turtles und des Fugitoiden scheiterten, versuchte Stockman sich beim Shredder einzuschmeicheln."Attack on Technodrome" #4 Cartoon (1987) thumb|Baxter Stockman als Mensch (1987iger Serie)Stockman wird in der 1987iger Serie, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Versionen, als Kaukasier dargestellt. Er ist auch hier der Erfinder der Mouser. Als Shredder von dieser Erfindung hörte, trat er an den Wissenschaftler heran und ließ ihn unzählige Mouser bauen, um seine Feinde zu vernichten."Der Rattenfänger" Die Turtles schafften es aber, das Kontrollpult zu zerstören, und damit verlor Shredder die Kontrolle über die Mouser. Stockman wurde daraufhin in eine Irrenanstalt gesteckt. thumb|left|Stockman als MutantAls Shredder wieder Hilfe brauchte, befreite er Stockman von dort."Die Rückkehr des Shredder" Von da an arbeiteten sie eine Weile zusammen, bis Shredder die Misserfolge von Baxter nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er verlangte, dass Bebop und Rocksteady aus der Dimension X zu ihm geschickt werden; als Austausch musste er aber Stockman in die Dimension X zu Krang schicken. Durch einen Unfall mit einer Fliege und einem Desintegrator wurde Stockman in einen Fliegenmutanten verwandelt."Die Duftfalle" und tauchte von da an immer wieder auf, um seine Feinde (die Turtles, Shredder und Krang) zu bekämpfen. Meistens endete dies aber damit, dass er in eine Zwischendimension gezappt wurde, aus der er nur schwer wieder fliehen konnte. Es ist anzumerken, dass Stockman in dieser Serie noch einen Zwillingsbruder namens Barney hat, der genau wie er ein verrückter Wissenschaftler ist. In den IDW Comics wird Stockmans Fliegenform aus dieser Serie in der Gestalt des Flyborgs kurzzeitig wieder aufgegriffen. Cartoon (2003) thumb|left|Stockman in der 2003 CartoonserieIn der 2003 Cartoonserie wird Stockman mehr als sehr egozentrische Person denn als verrückt dargestellt. Wie in den Mirage Comics arbeitete er auch hier am Anfang als Wissenschaftler mit April zusammen, und zusammen entwickelten sie die Mouser; sein eigentlicher Brotgeber war aber der Shredder (eigentlich der Utrom Ch'rell), für den die Mouser Diebesgut heranschaffen sollten. Als April hinter Stockmans Machenschaften kam, hetzte dieser seine Mouser auf sie, doch sie wurde von den Turtles gerettet und schaffte es mit ihrer Hilfe, Stockman zu stoppen. Daraufhin trat Stockman gänzlich in die Dienste des Shredders als Leiter seiner technischen Abteilung ein. thumb|150px|Stockmans letztendlicher Zustand Trotz seines Genies und seiner Arbeiten (wie den Foot Tech Ninja-Anzügen) schaffte es Stockman jedoch nicht, sich beim Shredder liebkind zu machen, zumal die Turtles und ihre Freunde ihm immer wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machten. Da der Shredder Versagen schwer bestrafte, wurde Stockmans Körper für seine wiederholten Fehlschläge nach und nach auseinander genommen (insbesondere von Hun), bis nur noch sein Gehirn und sein rechtes Auge übrig blieben, welche in einen Spezialtank gesetzt und im Laufe der Zeit auch mit verschiedenen Roboterkörpern versehen wurden. ('''Für eine genauere Aufstellung dieser Roboterkörper, siehe ''Baxter Stockman (2003).)'' Stockman verachtete mit der Zeit Shredder immer mehr und versuchte immer wieder, dessen Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Er entwickelte auch eine starke Abneigung gegen Hun und den jungen Dr. Chaplin, obwohl letzterer Stockman sehr verehrte. Als Ch'rell am Ende die Erde verlassen wollte, um an den Utroms Rache zu nehmen, gelang es Stockman, Kontakt mit Agent Bishop aufzunehmen und ihm Zugang zu Shredders technischem Arsenal zu verschaffen. Nachdem Ch'rell besiegt wurde, wurde Stockman von Bishop als dessen Chef der technologischen Abteilung aufgenommen, wobei Stockmans Spezialfeld sich bei diesem Karrierewechsel von Elektrotechnik auf Biogenetik verlagerte."Exodus - Part 2" thumb|160px|Der junge Stockman und seine Mutter ("Insane in the Membrane")Während eines Experiments mit organisch erzeugten Mousern geschah im Jahre 2055 ein folgenschwerer Unfall, bei dem Stockman augenscheinlich ums Leben kam. Im Glauben, Bishop habe ihn damals im Stich gelassen, begann Stockman einen Racheplan zu schmieden, um sein Gehirn (welches er durch Splicing mit Alien-DNA vor dem Alter geschützt und modifiziert hatte) in Bishops Körper zu versetzen. Die Turtles, die es durch einen Unfall in die Zukunft verschlagen hatte, gelang es jedoch, nicht nur Stockmans Vorhaben zu stoppen, sondern ihn auch endgültig zur Vernunft zu bringen."Head of State" In der Folge "Insane in the Membrane" wird ein wenig auf die Kindheit Stockmans eingegangen. Schon in jungen Jahren hatte er großes Interesse an der Wissenschaft gehabt, was ihm auch der einzige große Trost im Leben war, da seine alleinstehende Mutter (der Verbleib von Stockmans Vater wird nie erklärt) lange und hart arbeiten musste und daher nicht immer für ihn da war. Schließlich starb seine Mutter an Überarbeitung, als Stockman gerade in seinen frühen Teens steckte; da er sehr an ihr gehangen hatte, war ihr Tod ein harter Schicksalsschlag für ihn. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|left|Baxter Stockman (2012 TV Serie)In der computeranimierten Serie aus dem Jahr 2012 wird Stockman als ein kompletter Volltrottel mit einem recht gut entwickelten technischen Verstand dargestellt. Durch seine Ungeschicklichkeit und seine Alltagsfremdheit machte Stockman sich im Laufe seines Lebens zur wandelnden Witzfigur für seine Umwelt, und am Ende wurde er aus seiner letzten Anstellung in der Firma T.C.R.I. entlassen, nachdem er beim Versuch, einen Kopierer zu reparieren, die Maschine vollständig zum Teufel jagte."I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman" thumb|Stockman als Stockman FlyAus Rache an seinen "Peinigern" begann Stockman, sich einen bewaffneten Kampfanzug zu bauen, doch bei seinem ersten Versuch, sich an T.C.R.I. zu rächen, begegnete er den Turtles, die ihn nach einigen Mühen schließlich zur Strecke bringen konnten. Als Stockman später versuchte, sich mit seinen neuentwickelten Mousern zu bereichern, und die Turtles ihm wieder einmal dazwischenfunkten, erregte er die Aufmerksamkeit von Chris Bradford, der Stockman daraufhin kurzerhand in den Foot Clan rekrutierte."Mousers Attack!" Eines der Projekte, die Stockman für den Shredder ausführen musste, war die Konstruktion eines Exoskeletts für den in einen Fischmutanten verwandelten Xever;"The Alien Agenda" später wurde er auch für andere Projekte zwangsverpflichtet, darunter der Erschaffung einer Mutantenarmee für den Foot. Als Stockmans Einfälle in diesem Feld in den Augen des Shredders sehr zu wünschen übrig ließen, benetzte Shredder Stockman mit Mutagen, woraufhin der unglückliche Wissenschaftler sich in einen Fliegenmutanten verwandelte."The Lonely Mutation Of Baxter Stockman" Videospiele Stockman taucht in vielen Spielen als Boss auf, so z.B. als Mensch in einem Fluggerät, das Mouser abwirft (TMNT 2 - The Arcade Game), oder als Fliegenmutant (Fall of the Foot Clan ''und ''Turtles in Time). Galerie *''Siehe Baxter Stockman/Galerie' Siehe auch *Mouser *April O'Neil *Stockmans Exoanzüge *Mutagen '''1987 Serie' *Shredder *Barney Stockman 2003 Serie *Baxter Stockman (2003) *Mrs. Stockman *Dr. Chaplin *Turtlebot IDW *''Stock Gen'' **Chet Allen AKA Professor Honeycutt **Lindsey *Mr. Stockman *Krang *Old Hob und Slash *Flyborg '''''Next Mutation *Dr. Quease Einzelnachweise en:Baxter Stockman Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Insekten Kategorie:Afrikaner Kategorie:Weiße